


Appendix

by IrelandinIrish



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Hospitalization, Hurt Grace Williams, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Danny "Danno" Williams, Protective Steve McGarrett, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrelandinIrish/pseuds/IrelandinIrish
Summary: Grace collapses and is rushed to hospital with appendicitis and Danny doesn't cope well





	Appendix

It was Steve's idea, the barbecue - to get the whole ohana together after a particularly harrowing case that had left them all frazzled and in need of a distraction. As the man stood at the grill, he watched the others out of his peripherals and smiled.

Tani and Junior were stood together, laughing at whatever the woman had open on her phone, and Steve was quick to notice the light hold Junior had on her back. He shook his head fondly and flipped the burgers, tossing them high in the air in typical show-boating fashion.

"You want a gull to come pick them up babe?" Danny wondered, approaching his partner and extending a fresh beer to him "I thought Grover said it's better to keep them low..." there was a teasing lilt to his voice having heard the men debate the best way to grill burgers earlier in the kitchen and clearly McGarrett was still sore about it.

"My grill, my rules" he told the man firmly, flipping them again with deliberate eye contact with Lou, who rose his beer and chuckled. Steve couldn't help but grin and he glanced back to Danny who had fallen quiet; "What's up with you?"

"Huh?"

"Come on D you've got that far away look in your eye, don't think I haven't noticed. What's wrong?"

Danny rubbed at the stubble on his chin and sighed in defeat, looking across to where Grace was sat beside Charlie on the bench helping him read his comic. "I'm not ready for her to go man" he admitted, his voice coming out in a rasp "She's still my baby girl you know?"

"You were never gonna be ready Danno, and that's okay, but she's growing up - despite you telling her not to, and she's gonna kill it at college and when she gets a good job she can fund our retirement right?" Steve winked and patted his partner on the shoulder, glad to see a smile from him at the comment.

Adam slipped between them and stared down at the burgers silently as Steve and Danny exchanged a confused look over his head.

"Err Adam?"

"Sorry, Grover said I had to come over here and stare at the food...not that I know why" he straightened back up and shrugged, frowning when Grover could be heard laughing across the yard.

"I'm gonna ram this spatula down his throat" Steve grumbled.

"Sure you are babe" Danny said, raising his beer before taking a sip "Sure you are."

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when Grace started to feel off, she picked at her food and took gulp after gulp of water as sweat began to line her forehead. She swiped at it with her napkin and drummed her fingers on the table, willing her stomach to stop churning.

"Monkey you good?" Danny drew attention to her as he stared at his daughter in concern.

She nodded quickly and stood, legs shaking slightly as she clambered out from the bench and smoothed down her top "I'm fine, just gonna go to the bathroom-" she took off across the grass, but not wanting to worry her father she stopped by the back door long enough to call out; "Don't let Charlie touch my hotdog!" before slipping into the house.

Grace pushed the bathroom door shut, sliding the bolt across and leaning her forehead against the cool wood. She slowly wrapped an arm around her stomach, wondering if maybe she was getting an early period or something, when a hot stab of pain shot through her stomach and sent her crashing to her knees beside the toilet as she brought up most of her food into the bowl.

"Oh come on" the teen groaned, tugging at the roll of toilet paper and using some to wipe at her mouth. Her hands were trembling, she was sweating and it felt like her heart was gonna beat right out of her chest. She knew she needed her dad but as she patted the pockets of her jeans she inwardly cursed herself for leaving her cell on the table outside.

Struggling to her feet, Grace grabbed a spare cup from the side and filled it at the sink, barely having time to drink as the motion made her double back over the toilet and vomit again. In the process, the cup hit the ground and smashed, spilling the water over the tiles in a pool at Grace's feet. She ran a hand over her face, leaning across to turn on the tap so she could splash some water on her cheeks.

"Just take some deep breaths" she instructed, patting her face dry with a towel "It's probably a virus, or food poisoning or something-"

But the searing pain in her stomach suggested otherwise.

* * *

Tani wiped her hands on her napkin and stood, frowning in the direction of the house before turning back to Steve "Hey do you have another bathroom? I think Grace is still in the one downstairs..."

"She's been in there for ages" Charlie giggled, ketchup smeared around his mouth "Maybe she fell asleep on the toilet!"

Danny shushed him, tossing a clean napkin to Junior who obligingly began trying to clear the boy up. "I'm gonna go and check on her, she was acting kinda quiet earlier."

"I'm sure it's just college nerves like her old man" Steve assured him, looking to Tani "There's a bathroom in the guest room upstairs, 2nd door on the right kiddo."

The woman thanked him and headed inside with Danny close behind, he strode through the kitchen and turned into the hall, coming to a halt outside the bathroom. He rapped his knuckles on the wood and waited "Grace? You okay in there?"

"Danno?"

She sounded quiet, almost tense and the detective leaned closer to the door and knocked again "Monkey can you hear me?"

"Dad, I don't feel so good" she managed to call out through gritted teeth "I've been sick and-"

Danny didn't like the sound of where things were going and he rested his palm on the door "It's alright baby I'm here, just open the door and I'll help clean you up alright?"

Silence.

"Grace?"

Silence

He knocked hard on the door "Grace. Grace open the door right now, you hear me? Grace?" The breath of his calling caught in his throat as a loud crash came from the other side of the door, followed by a heavy and dull thud. "Grace? Shit" he cursed, hammering on the wood "Grace?"

"What's going on?" Tani appeared beside him, brows knitted in concern "Is she alright?"

"She's collapsed or something, I heard her fall...I need to get in there, get Steve will you?" Danny panicked, raking a hand through his hair as he rammed his shoulder against the door with a groan.

* * *

Tani ran through the house and out the back door, calling for Steve as she went so by the time she got outside she was met with a sea of confused faces.

"What's going on? Was the bathroom out of paper or-" the SEAL didn't finish his joke at the sight worry in Tani's eyes "What is it?" he demanded, staring past her at the house.

"Grace" she panted "Danny thinks she's collapsed in the bathroom-"

That was all it took to send Steve running inside to find them, by which point Danny was near hysterical as he threw himself against the door. "I gotta get it open, get me a saw or a hammer or something!"

Instead, Steve drove his boot against the hinges, a firm grip on the handle to stop the door falling in on top of the girl. It took several strong kicks but soon came the satisfying crunch of splintered wood, and Steve all but ripped the door away as Danny skidded to his knees beside his daughter.

"Grace? Grace can you hear me?" he pawed at her face to try and rouse her but she was out cold.

"Call an ambulance" Steve directed to the rest of the team who were hovering, shocked in the hall, he caught sight of Charlie's paled face and nodded to Junior who placed a hand on the boy's shoulder to lead him away "She's gonna be alright buddy, don't worry" the SEAL called after him, turning back to Danny who was still desperately trying to wake Grace. "She's gonna be alright" he breathed again.

Adam raised his phone "Ambulance is on it's way" he announced "I'll wait for it out front"

Danny couldn't acknowledge him but Steve nodded gratefully and looked up at Tani who had her fist in her mouth as she watched. "Hey, hey I need you to run upstairs and throw some of Grace's stuff into a bag, we gotta be ready to move when the ambulance gets here alright?" the woman nodded, glad of something to do and she took the stairs two at a time.

"Why isn't she waking up, what's wrong with her?" Danny croaked, looking up at Steve with tears in his eyes, his hands still cupping Grace's cheeks "She's my baby girl Steve and I can't-I don't-" he let out a shuddered breath, trying to compose himself, to calm himself down and that's when Grace gave a low moan from the floor.

"Gracie can you hear us?" Steve questioned, holding her hand and squeezing it "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

She squeezed

Danny sighed and bowed his head "It's alright monkey, the ambulance is on its way, we're gonna make you all better okay?" he brought her other hand up to his lips and kissed it, stroking his thumb over her knuckles.

"Sweetheart can you tell me where it hurts?" Steve was looking her over but there was no sign of an obvious injury and he was now concerned it was internal.

Grace whimpered, her hands clutching the bottom right of her stomach "Here, it's like I'm on fire" she croaked "Daddy what's wrong with me?" she stared up at Danny with tears in her eyes and he flicked her nose.

"It's gonna be okay monkey, just try and stay calm for me, Danno's right here-" he glanced across at Steve whose forehead was creased "What's that look?" he questioned.

"All the signs are pointing to appendicitis man" the SEAL spoke quietly, his voice low "Which means we need to get her in asap before..." he trailed off as Danny's eyes widened, clearly getting the message.

The detective dug his keys from his pocket and pressed them into Steve's hand "Pull my car out the front, I'll bring her out-"

"Danny moving her might make it worse, I think we should wait for the medics"

"Steve look at her! I can't keep watching her go through this, it's killing me!"

Grover gave a whistle from out in the hall "It's all good fellas, ambulance just turned up" he cleared his throat and nodding in greeting to the medics before stepping aside with Adam and Tani who had returned with the bag.

"Alright who do we have here?" the guy asked, getting to his knees beside Grace as Steve reluctantly stood and stepped back an inch.

"Her names Grace, Grace Williams, she's my daughter" Danny stressed, one hand clutching her's and the other raking through his hair "Is she alright? We think it's appendicitis but-" he paused at the grave look on the medics face as he carefully prodded Grace's stomach. "What's wrong? Why do you look like something really bad is happening?"

The medic calmly turned to his partner, requesting a stretcher and sending them rushing back out to the ambulance. He turned to Danny "Your daughter definitely has appendicitis but, it's beginning a slow burst which is less impact but toxins are still leaking into her bloodstream"

Danny paled and he thought he might vomit there and then "Well what does that mean? Can you fix it? Will she be okay?"

Steve sank down behind him and rested his hands on his shoulders "Hey, just let him talk babe, it's alright" he soothed, nodding for the medic to continue.

"We'll take her in on blue lights, a team will be standing by to take her into theatre as soon as we get there. The procedure could take anywhere between 40 minutes to just over an hour but after that she'll be hooked to an IV to flood the toxins out and placed on a ward for recovery." He finished speaking as his colleague arrived back with the stretcher, and Danny let himself be pulled away so that Grace could be safely strapped in.

"Danno" she called, her voice rife with panic.

"It's okay baby I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere" he promised, once again pressing his keys into Steve's hand "I've gotta go with her but drive my car and I'll meet you at the hospital?" he requested, "Crap I gotta call Rachel."

Tani shook her head "I'm on it, just go with Grace" she told him, smiling slightly as the detective planted a kiss to her cheek and followed the medics as they carried Grace out of the room.

As they made their way across the yard, Charlie ran to his dad, clinging to the man's leg "What's wrong with Gracie?" he cried, looking on as she was carried down the drive "Why is she so sleepy?"

Junior rushed up behind him "Sorry sir, he's kind of freaked out"

Danny nodded, pulling in his lips and glancing to Grace before crouching in front of his son "I need to go with your sister, she's a little sick so the doctors need to see her, you're gonna go with uncle Steve alright buddy? I'll see you real soon."

He straightened up and hurried over to the ambulance, hopping into the back and taking Grace's hand in his once more.

"It's okay monkey, I got you."

* * *

When Steve ran through the double doors to the hospital he did it with such gusto that he almost took out a group of doctors stood nearby but he simply waved a hand in apology and carried on up the corridor.

He found Danny sitting hunched over in a plastic chair off to the side with his head in his hands, and he quickly dropped into the seat beside him and squeezed his leg "Hey, how's she doing? Any news?"

"They took her away from me as soon as we got here and they haven't told me a word since" Danny croaked, knuckling his eyes when he noticed Charlie running at him down the corridor.

"Danno!"

"Hi baby boy, you good?" he smiled weakly over at Junior who was following after him and the man simply nodded in greeting.

"Where's Grace?"

"She's with the doctors right now bud but it might be a long wait so I think it might be better if you go spend the night with Kamekona, that sound okay?"

Charlie bit down on his lip "But I want to stay with Gracie."

"I know, I know you do but I promise as soon as she's feeling better I'll get you brought straight back here" Danny extended his pinky to his son, who took it solemnly in his own and nodded "That's my boy" he sighed, lifting him onto his lap as he pulled out his phone to text Kamekona.

"I called Rachel, she's on her way" Tani said lightly "She really likes to screech doesn't she?"

Danny snorted "I think it's the British in her" he patted the seat the other side of him and she lowered herself down, ruffling Charlie's hair in the process "Thanks though, for doing that, I just can't think about anything other than Grace right now."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the back of Charlie's head, closing his eyes and preparing for a long wait.

* * *

"Where is she? Where's my daughter?" 

A weary Danny looked up at the sound of a familiar voice and saw Rachel rushing around the corridor bouncing from doctor to doctor and at one point even cornered a janitor. He waved his hand in the air to flag her down and she came marching over. 

"She's still in theatre" he told her "Take a seat, I'll grab you a coffee" he got up and stretched, nudging Steve with his foot as he sat zoned out beside him "Want anything?"

"Yeah I'll come with, I could use the walk" he murmured "Hey Rach" he stooped to peck her cheek and waited for Danny to take everyone else's orders before following him down the hall to the worn out drinks machine by the wall.

The detective fed quarter after quarter into the slot and jabbed the necessary buttons before slumping against the wall and running a hand over his face "You know I'm trying to work out if no news is good news but- This waiting around is killing me man."

Steve nodded, toying with his jaw "I know buddy but it won't be much longer, they said around an hour at most right? And it's been what?-" he checked his watch "52 ish minutes?"

"53 minutes and 37 seconds" Danny corrected dully, changing over the polystyrene cups and jabbing the button again "And counting."

"Hey, babe I know you're scared, I get that and so am I but she's your kid alright? She's your daughter and she's tough" Steve held him by the shoulder and he could visibly see the emotion rearing it's head before him as Danny quickly fell into his arms and clung tightly to the back of his t-shirt.

"I can't lose her"

"You won't,  _we won't"._

They were distracted by a cry from Rachel, and both men turned to see her with her hand over her mouth and tears rolling down her cheeks. Danny abandoned the coffee's and ran over, noticing Grace's doctor stood with the group. "What's wrong?" he demanded, looking between them all "What's happened?"

Junior cleared his throat, glancing to Tani who nodded "Err, Grace has had a reaction to the toxins in her blood and it's causing seizures so-so the doctor's said they're gonna put her into a mild coma while they finish treating her?" he looked to the doctor to check this was correct and the man nodded.

"A coma?" Danny asked weakly "But, the medic said it was a simple procedure, an hour max-" he wrung his hands as he spoke, the vein in his forehead throbbing with the stress of it all.

"I'm sorry detective but it really is for the best, when I know more, I'll be right back with you" nobody stopped the doctor from leaving, too consumed by the news he'd given them

Danny hesitantly dropped back into his seat, placing an instinctive hand on Rachel's back to comfort her as Steve wandered to retrieve the forgotten coffee's. Tani blew out a breath and leaned against Junior, her head on his shoulder as he wound an arm around her. When Steve returned he was ready to sit to one side with them and Grover and Adam, but Danny patted the seat beside him and looked up hopefully. And Steve sat.

"Some people don't wake up from coma's" Rachel began, gnawing at her nails "What if Grace-"

"Don't" Danny cut in "Don't even suggest it. She's gonna wake up, she has to" his voice was so fierce, so firm that it shut the woman down completely and she subsided into silence with the odd sniffle.

Steve looked down at his phone, feeling it vibrate against his leg and he read the screen with a huff "Governor wants a meeting to discuss the aftermath of the case" he explained quietly, scrolling through "I'm gonna have to go-" he turned to Danny who looked distraught at the idea "I'll be back real soon okay? Text me if there's any news?" the detective was numb but Rachel nodded in agreement, swiping at her eyes.

"Sir, we've got this one" Junior said quickly, getting to his feet as Steve made to leave.

The SEAL looked back and frowned "You're serious?"

Tani rose too "Of course, we might be part of the ohana but it's pretty clear that as far as priorities go, yours is to be here with Danny and Grace. Let me and Junes takes this one yeah?"

Steve looked between them with a sense of overwhelming pride, and he placed a hand on each of their shoulders "Thank you" he said sincerely "Give the Governor my apologies?"

"Will do, and you'll keep us in the loop?" Junior checked, to which Steve and Danny both nodded.

Tani smiled, having time to squeeze Danny's arm once more before following Junior from the building.

Steve settled back down beside Danny, watching them go with a smile "They're good kids right?" he said.

"Yeah, they're good kids."

* * *

It was the middle of the night and only Danny, Rachel and Steve remained at the hospital, all sat in the dimly lit corridor waiting for news. They were nowhere near sleep after consuming so much coffee and so instead they tried to make small talk, or just sat quietly watching the doctors at work.

"I'm gonna contact the college, tell them she's deferring for a year"

"Daniel, that's Grace's decision"

"I don't give a damn Rachel, she's in a coma for crying out loud!"

Steve motioned for him to calm down and lower his voice since it was so late, and Danny leaned forward in his chair and once more buried his face in his hands.

"I'm not disagreeing with you" Rachel went on "But you know what our girl's like, she has to make the call on matters like this."

"I hate it when you're right" Danny grumbled, almost falling off his chair as a nurse approached them, still dressed in her scrubs from theatre.

She waited for the initial onslaught of questions to die down before speaking, flipping through her clipboard "Grace is out of surgery and overall it was a success. Doctors removed the appendix and she's being hooked up to her IV as we speak."

"Is she still in a coma?" Rachel questioned, arms wrapped around herself.

"She is, but they'll be bringing her out of it once she's settled on the ward and then hopefully, you can all go up and see her for a little bit."

Danny nodded along as she spoke but he couldn't really take it in "Are you- are you saying she's okay? She's gonna be alright?"

The woman nodded "Yes detective, she's gonna be just fine."

Steve pulled Danny into his arms, holding him tightly as they both laughed in relief before ushering Rachel to join them. A mess of tears and exhaustion.

"I better text Kamekona, he can tell Charlie when he wakes up" Danny said thickly, wiping his eyes as he tapped at his phone "Steve can you-"

"I'll call the team now" his partner beat him to it and hurried through the doors with Rachel who was leaving to call the family. When they'd both gone Danny fell back into his seat and bit down on his lip as tears spilled down his cheeks.

She was okay. His baby girl was gonna be okay.

* * *

Grace's ward was quiet, with only a few other patients dotted about sleeping (and one sat up reading a battered copy of what looked like fifty shades of grey). The nurse led Danny, Steve and Rachel down the middle and carefully pulled across the curtains of Grace's bed, and there she was. Her eyes were shut and her face was pale, but the heart monitor beside her was beeping along happily and that was enough for Danny, who perched on the edge of the bed and instantly took her hand with a shaky breath of relief.

"She's still out of it from the dosage but she should come round fairly quickly, do you need another chair?" the nurse nodded to where Rachel had sunk into the only one beside the bed, but Steve shook his head and settled himself on the other side of the bed beside his niece.

"She looks so small" Danny breathed, staring at his daughter as her chest rose and fell "Danno's right here monkey."

Of course she didn't respond, but he was okay with that and settled on just watching her sleep like he had when she was a baby - she still was his baby.

Steve nudged his partner "She's gonna have a wicked scar" he said softly "Probably one to rival some of ours-"

"It'll be the only one she ever gets" Danny vowed, shooting him a 'look' that meant 'don't start any stupid competitions' and the SEAL held up his hands with a smirk.

Behind them, Rachel hiccuped as she tried to smother her tears and both men looked over at her. "Sorry, I'm being silly, just ignore me...I'm just so relieved because- because I was so scared that- I didn't know-" she broke off into sobs and Danny slowly slid from the edge of the bed to comfort her.

"It's alright Rach, she's okay, see, right there? Our little girl is just fine-" as he spoke he looked directly at Steve who nodded along with a small smile, he knew that was aimed at him too, after all Grace was the closest thing he had to a daughter and his protective instincts for her were just as strong.

As the three sat talking quietly, the heart monitor spiked and Danny instantly slammed on the patient alarm, leaning over his daughter in alarm for a sign of what the hell was going on. A nurse hurried over from the desk and checked the monitor whilst ignoring Danny's desperate plea's for her to tell him what was happening.

"See for yourself detective" she spoke quietly before ducking away once more leaving him beyond frustrated.

"See for myself? What sort of advice is that? Do I look like a doctor? Do I-"

"Danno?"

He swore his heart stopped at the sound as he turned and saw Grace looking up at him tiredly, her eyes blinking to stay awake.

"Monkey? Oh my god, you're awake" he breathed, rushing back to her side and taking her hand "How do you feel?"

"A little sore" she hummed, letting her head fall to one side so that she was staring at her mom and Steve "You guys are here too?" she said in greeting and they both laughed.

"Don't be daft where else would we be" Rachel told her, brushing the hair from the girl's eyes "You gave us such a fright!"

Grace smiled wearily "Not my fault this time"

"Well at the very least you owe uncle Steve a new bathroom door" Danny teased her, stroking her cheek as he spoke "His old one is splintered and lying in his hallway in a heap"

"Sorry"

Steve smirked "I think I'll get over it" he said fondly, leaning down to kiss her head "Do you feel better than before though kiddo?"

"Much"

"Well that's something then right?"

Grace stifled a yawn and placed her hand in Danny's "Where's Charlie? Is he okay?"

"He's with Kamekona" Rachel told her "He'll be here in the morning no doubt"

"Okay that's cool, hey mom? Can you grab me some water?" the teen asked hopefully.

"Of course darling, I'll be right back. Stay with her" she ordered the two men left behind.

Danny scoffed "Like I'd go anywhere else" he kissed his daughter's forehead "I think this even has shaved ten years off my life."

"Mine too" Steve agreed

"And mine" Grace smirked up at them despite her tired state and they both shot her down with claims that she was to be forever wrapped in bubble wrap after this.

With Rachel gone, and the three content to sit silently together, Grace looked between her dad and her uncle and felt herself choking up a little, which of course Danny thought was a sign something was wrong.

"Do you need the nurse? I'll help you sit up - Steve hit the alarm would you?"

"No! No dad I'm fine, really I'm okay" she protested, slumping against her pillows.

"Then what's with the tears Gracie?" Steve asked, his eyes flashing with concern.

The teen drew in her lips before speaking "I just, I just realised that I don't think I'm ready for college yet, I'm not ready to be away from home and from family-" she was saying everything Danny wanted to hear, but he shushed her and settled her down in the bed.

"Monkey, you need to be calm and you need to rest, all of that stuff can be talked about another time alright? But for now, just know that me and uncle Steve aren't leaving your side."

"Promise?"

They both looked at each other and then back at her.

"Promise."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
